Fragile Red Headed Warrior
by RosaMistica
Summary: Such a rare occasion where the red headed warrior is ill and can’t get near to her laboratory. Someone suddenly feels something warm in his heart.


**Fragile Red Headed Warrior**

**Summary: Such a rare occasion where the red headed warrior is ill and can't get near to her laboratory. Someone suddenly feels something warm in his heart.**

**Disclaimer: I hate to say that I don't own Kyo Kara Maoh… If I did, hell knows what I'll do to the plot XD**

_**This fanfiction is dedicated to my imoutochan triani…**_

* * *

Rays of red and orange bathed the Demon Kings office. The said King was on the floor who fell off being the wimp he is, glad that the days work is over. He just wanted to lie on the soft carpet and wake up to find himself back on earth. With his mom, dad, hell even Shori he'll be glad to meet. At least his brother won't make him sign stack after stack of paper work. He smiled goofily at the thought while eyes still closed.

BANG!

The double doors of the office flew open revealing a very ruffled blond mazoku prince.

"YUURI YOU WIMP! WHERE ARE YOU? HAVEN'T YOU FINISHED YOUR PAPER WORK??? OH SHINOU, WHAT WILL THE COUNTRY DO WITH THIS WIMP OF A KING!"

Lazily Yuuri rose from the floor.

"What are you doing there?" asked Wolfram walking towards his fiancé.

"Nothing, just decided to sit on the floor. Hahahaha"

"Stupid. It's dinner time, everyone's waiting for us in the dining hall."

Possessively the prince wrapped his hand on Yuuri's arm.

It wasn't like a year ago, now Yuuri can be touched by his fiancé without screaming how he was not gay and stuff which hurt Wolfram very badly. Now he was comfortable and even accepting Wolfram's feelings for him. Even he was summoning all courage to propose to Wolfram properly…

The dining hall was already occupied by 'Yuuri's family'. There was Lady Celie talking animatedly to Conrad about her latest love journey. Murata talking with the ever frowning Gwendal about the borders. Gunter, still doing his work, writing on Yuuri's schedule book. While Yozak and Greta talked about cute dresses they saw at the market today.

Their heads turned towards Yuuri and Wolfram who just came in, Wolfram still clinging on Yuuri's arm. The King took his usual seat on the head of the table, while Wolfram automatically sat on the seat beside Yuuri.

"Your Majesty, have you done all your paperwork?" asked Gunter smiling.

"Yeah, surprisingly I did. By the way, is it just me, or the castle suddenly went quiet?"

"And why do you say that Heika?"

"No kabooms, bangs, and smoke from Anissina's laboratory," said Wolfram curtly.

"YES! That's it… how come she's not having dinner with us?"

"Lady Anissina is sick, Yuuri!" chirped Yuuri and Wolfram's daughter.

"Huh? How come?"

"Maybe it's because Gwen is not here!" exclaimed Lady Celie happily.

"Why would that affect Lady Anissina?" asked Yuuri curious.

"Lady Anissina and Gwen have been best friends since they are babies, they just can't be apart for too long!" said Lady Celie a dreamy look on her face.

"Err… actually, I was in Anissina's laboratory when it happened," said Murata with a glint on his glasses.

Now all eyes were on Murata.

"What happened? And hey, how come you're at Lady Anissina's lab? I thought it was either Gunter or Gwendal who always become the guinea-pigs," said Yuuri confused.

"Actually I was there, Your Majesty. But Anissina…" Gunter's voice trailed of.

"But Anissina this time requires someone with no magical power. And since I'm no longer the Great Sage, I'm perfectly fit for the experiment," explained Murata.

"Oh… but still, you haven't told us what happened to her!"

"Err… I'm..." again, before Günter could actually finish his sentence, Murata cut in.

"It's okay Lord Von Christ. I don't think Lady Anissina would do any harm to His Majesty."

"And what do you mean by that? Is Lady Anissina plotting something on my fiancé???" Wolfram glared menacingly to Murata.

"No, no, Lord Von Bielefeld, it's just that Lady Anissina got backfired by her own experiment," said Murata smirking.

"REALLY?"

"Then how come we don't know any of this?" said Yuuri.

"Lady Anissina threatened us not to tell anyone because she is embarrassed her inventions could actually hurt her," said Gunter.

"Serves her right," said Wolfram.

"WOLFRAM! That's not a nice thing to say," scolded Yuuri.

"If you saw what Lady Anissina has done to your brother for eighty years of your life you would just say the same wimp."

"But still, I'm going to visit her after dinner. And Wolfram, I'm not a wimp!"

Before the lovers quarrel could go any further (where Yuuri's life would be in danger), the dining hall's door opened revealing a rather grumpy looking Gwendal. No, Gwendal was born with that look.

"Gwendal, you're back," said Conrad.

The grumpy faced soldier took a seat beside Wolfram.

"The border is doing fine, nothing is out of control Your Majesty," he reported.

"That's great Gwendal! Anyway, have you heard that Anissina is sick?" said Yuuri.

Gwendal's expression changed to 'worry' for a slight second, and then turned back to 'normal'.

"How come?" Gwendal asked coldly.

"Apparently her invention backfired," said Wolfram smirking.

"I'm going to visit her after dinner. Why don't you come with me?" asked Yuuri kindly.

"Okay."

* * *

Yuuri, Gwendal, and Wolfram walked the corridor leading to Anissina's bedroom. It was not far from her laboratory which made the area 'completely dangerous'.

Finally they stood in front of the double oak doors.

Yuuri knocked on the door once, twice, three times…

The door creaked open by itself.

The curtains were put down covering the windows, plunging the room in darkness. The only light source was coming from a candle by Anissina's bedside table.

"Err… Lady Anissina, where are you?"

Without further a do, Gwendal walked to the curtains and opened it letting moonlight light up the room.

"WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING???" came the muffled cry of Anissina from under her blanket.

"So there you are…"

Wolfram and Yuuri walked to Anissina's bed. She was covered with so many blankets the only thing they could see was Anissina's red hair.

"What do you think you're doing here cooped up?" said Gwendal.

Wolfram and Yuuri yanked the blanket from Anissina and what a SURPRISE did they get…

"AAAARGHH!!!"

Yuuri, Wolfram, and even the great general Gwendal leaped a few steps away from Anissina. Her face was covered with orange and neon green polkadots.

"WHAT ON EARTH HAS HAPPENED TO YOU???" roared Gwendal, shocked he nearly lost his heart.

"Go away. Hiks. I don't want you all to see me in this state," she said between her cries.

"Hey, your sick Anissina! You need to see Gisela!" said Yuuri concerned.

"And ruin my reputation as an inventor? No, Heika! I'd rather have these dots."

"Yuuri, let's let Gwendal talk to her. She won't see reason," whispered Wolfram in Yuuri's ears.

"Are you sure, Wolf?" whispered Yuuri back while eyeing on Gwendal. The general's eyes are on Anissina.

"Yeah, come on, let's go out now."

Quietly they tiptoed out from Anissina's room leaving Gwendal and Anissina.

Gwendal was still staring at Anissina. She was clad in a white nightgown that revealed her polka dot skin.

"You must hate me now," said Anissina with a small voice but enough for Gwendal's ears to hear.

"What? No! I won't hate you just because you have… you have these dots."

"But you said that you don't like weak women."

"I've never said that!"

"Yes, you did! When we were sixty, you said that to me. And why are we even talking about this, you liking me or not. You don't even like women. All you care about are your army and the kingdom, and knitting."

"If I didn't care for you I wouldn't be here in the first place," said Gwendal before he could stop himself. That made them both blush.

Silence.

"I…" they said both in unison. That made them blush even harder.

"You say what you want to say first," said Gwendal.

"No, you say it first."

"No, you."

"You."

"You."

"Okay then, let's say it together!" said Anissina.

"Okay, 1, 2, 3…"

"I love you."

The couple outside gasped, they are actually hearing love confessions from Gwendal and Anissina! While Gwendal and Anissina look like crabs.

"Well that just makes it easier for me to do this," said Gwendal. With all the courage he could muster, he slapped Anissina on the left cheek.

Now Yuuri and Wolfram's eyes are threatening to fall out of their sockets.

"Gwendal, do you realize what this means?"

"Yes, of course my Lady. Now you are my fiance and we are going to be married in a month time. You need to see Giesela and get rid of those pox. Your brother won't like seeing you in your wedding gown with these spots."

"So you really think I'm hideous!"

"No, certainly not! You would look beautiful even if you have these spots, but will turn into an angel without it."

Not only Anissina blushed, but also Yuuri and Wolfram. They just could not believe their ears. Was Gwendal drunk or something? No, he hasn't touched any wine at dinner. While they were busy straining their ears for more lovey dovey conversation between Gwendal and Anissina, they didn't hear Gwendals footstep towards the door. It opened and startled them by the sudden move and made them fell.

"If you both are really the Maoh and a noble prince you would kindly go away," said Gwendal with a death glare and aura so dark it gave the couple goosebumps.

"Yeah, course. Err, bye…" said Yuuri while holding Wolfram's arm and dragging him away from 'dark-but-in-love-Gwendal'.

"AND DON'T TELL ANYONE ANYTHING YET!" yelled Gwendal.

"YES SIR!"

"Now would you like me to guard you until morning, my Lady?" asked Gwendal kindly to his fiance. The read headed fiance smiled at the soft look on Gwendal's face.

"Yes, that would be wonderful."

* * *

**Author's Note: Well… that's my third Fanfic for Kyo Kara Maoh! How was it? Hm, I would really love if you would kindly click the review button! Hehe… And I would really appreciate if you have any comments for my writing. It would be a great help so I could improve my writing. Arigatou Gozaimasu!**


End file.
